<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>喪鐘米BE向30題 by aosakitarou</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24244645">喪鐘米BE向30題</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/aosakitarou/pseuds/aosakitarou'>aosakitarou</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DCU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bad endings, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:35:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,655</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24244645</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/aosakitarou/pseuds/aosakitarou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Damian Wayne/Slade Wilson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>喪鐘米BE向30題</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>be向三十題<br/>（不知道為什麼看起來很原著向喪鐘米）</p><p>1.我永遠得不到的你</p><p>蝙蝠俠只需要一句話就可以否定喪鐘全部的妄想。血緣的關係是無法取代的，不是嗎。</p><p>2.反目成仇</p><p>「你騙了我，喪鐘。」<br/>曾經毫無防備地睡在自己懷中、稱呼自己為父親的那孩子已經不再。</p><p>3.終其一生的單相思</p><p>達米安眼看著斯萊德停止心跳，竟然鬆了一口氣。<br/>他把老男人失去生氣的身體拖上自己的膝蓋，終於佔有了他。</p><p>4.分手</p><p>這件事並不難，只需假裝從未在一起。</p><p>4.與愛無關</p><p>只不過是為了戲弄蝙蝠俠的另一個把戲。</p><p>5.報復</p><p>此後達米安交往的對象都無法給他瀕死般的高潮⋯</p><p>6.七年之癢</p><p>斯萊德帶剛上小學的孩子回家，發現自己年幼的妻子準備好了飯菜，烤箱還是熱的，人卻不在家裡。<br/>「媽媽又去找他的朋友打昆特牌了。」<br/>「爸，又老糊塗了？」孩子有模有樣地翻了個白眼，用那雙好看的綠眼睛瞪著斯萊德，「他走了三年了。」</p><p>7.錯過一生</p><p>褐色皮膚的仿生人眨眨眼，太陽穴上的主機運行燈閃爍幾下，他輕輕觸碰自己手邊白髮蒼蒼的老人，意識到造出自己的人類已經死去。<br/>不知為何，空蕩蕩的電子數據庫為他演算出一種悵然若失的悲傷。</p><p>8.殺了你</p><p>「殺了我，讓我修復你。」<br/>遺憾的是，那天沒有一聲槍鳴。</p><p>9.一直都是騙局<br/>「我才不會費心救那個臭小鬼。」<br/>「你是我的兒子。」<br/>「你爹死了。」<br/>「留在他身邊，父親總是需要兒子的。」</p><p>10. 抱歉，我不認識你</p><p>「兒子。」那個頭頂禿得只剩幾根頭髮，滿身刀疤的老男人聲音低沈地呼喚著，小羅賓愣了幾秒。<br/>「你⋯⋯你誰啊！！我怎麼又多了一個爹！！」</p><p>11.無愛亦無恨</p><p>喪鐘刊換編劇啦！</p><p>12.永遠觸碰不到的戀人</p><p>「咦，達米安你去哪啦？」斯萊德裝模作樣地左右環視，「喔，原來是太矮——」<br/>「吔屎啦混蛋臭老頭！！」</p><p>13.從未相遇</p><p>dc宇宙又要重啓啦！</p><p>15. 無知傷害<br/>斯萊德再婚的女人有一個脾氣很差的小兒子，他試圖盡到繼父的義務，卻效果微弱。<br/>有一天，他趁著這個不聽話的小孩鬧脾氣時強姦了他，又把他揍了一頓。<br/>現在他聽話多了。</p><p>16. 我們都老了</p><p>白頭髮的狩魔獵人已經無法準確地回憶起自己在凱爾莫罕的往事，延長的壽命使他看上去永遠身強力壯，只是身上的疤痕年年增加。<br/>而他心愛的術士因為詛咒，活到了普通人該有曾孫的年紀仍是幼童的模樣。<br/>「你是不是比我還老？」他揉著小孩柔軟的肚肚，湊在他耳邊問。<br/>「閉嘴斯萊德，你知道我們都很老就對了。」</p><p>17.如果當時⋯⋯</p><p>「如果當時我扣下板機，你真的願意⋯⋯」<br/>「沒有如果了，孩子。」斯萊德輕輕吻上小孩的嘴唇，他的目的已經達到了。</p><p>18.「比起你，他更重要」</p><p>因為他們是蝙蝠俠和羅賓，布魯斯韋恩和達米安韋恩。<br/>人不可愛慕不屬於自己的東西。</p><p>19.癡人說夢</p><p>「爸，你有愛過任何人嗎？」那個聲音問到，「有任何人愛過你嗎？」<br/>「與你無關。」</p><p>20.玩笑而已</p><p>斯萊德第一次在達米安臉上看到這種表情，或許因為沒有帶羅賓的面具，他赤裸的身上還留著昨夜的吻痕，鴨子坐在凌亂的被單中。他稚氣未消的臉龐上滿是淚痕，瞪圓的綠眼睛裡有些驚訝，後悔，還有更多斯萊德從未見過的脆弱。</p><p>21.夢裡的圓滿結局</p><p>priest又回來了，帶著他的喪鐘羅賓刊回來了。</p><p>22.厭倦</p><p>人一生不可能只愛一個人。<br/>終有一天，你會遇到更好的。</p><p>23.粉碎性自尊（沒看懂，什麼是性自尊）</p><p>「你看，你這裡怎麼這麼可愛，小小的，還流水呢⋯⋯達米安，你只能靠被插入而高潮了？」<br/>身下的小孩已經半失神，舌頭伸在外面，兩眼失去焦點，呆呆地望著斯萊德。男人捏住他的鼻子，小孩立刻又無力地掙扎起來。<br/>「醒醒，我要你好好感受，徹底變成肉便器的滋味。」</p><p>24.多餘的人</p><p>蝙蝠父子間容不下喪鐘。<br/>愛德琳再婚的生活裡也容不下斯萊德威爾遜。<br/>他的孩子都恨他。</p><p>25.相思想念</p><p>達米安隔幾分鐘就看一眼手機，是個人就能看出他的反常。<br/>「你交女朋友了。」小喬露出吃了酸梅的表情，撓撓不存在的雞皮疙瘩，「達米安！我不敢相信，這就是所謂的：一個蘿蔔一個坑嗎！」<br/>「閉嘴肯特。」男孩高傲地揚起小腦袋，「我已經是大人了。」<br/>「你、你們親嘴了嗎？」<br/>「哼，當然了。」只不過是被抱起來親的。<br/>「天哪！」小喬的氪星混血大腦已經跟不上這爆炸性新聞，「我什麼時候能見見她？至少給我看看她的照片嘛！」<br/>「⋯⋯」達米安嘟起嘴，猶豫不決。<br/>「拜託啦達米安！我不是你最好的朋友嗎！」<br/>「是⋯⋯是個男的啦⋯⋯」</p><p>26.生離死別<br/>達米安瞪著鏡中的自己，他受感染的右眼仍陣陣發痛。<br/>這真蠢不是嗎⋯⋯他本應該感到快樂，為世界上減少一個無藥可救的罪犯，一個危險的殺手。<br/>然而他回憶起的卻是男人輕佻而罕見的笑容，他寬厚的大手，他對自己說的那些獨一無二的話，在千層套路下隱藏的真心。<br/>或許他們都在裝聾作啞了。</p><p>27.到死都沒說出口</p><p>你愛嗎？</p><p>28.「請回頭看看我」</p><p>斯萊德回過頭，發現小孩仍站在原處。</p><p> </p><p>29.撕毀夢想</p><p>「你不用成為其他人。」他看不下去達米安身上無形的傷口，脫口而出，「忘掉你父親無聊的道德，雷霄奧古的教誨，這件事不是很簡單嗎？」</p><p>30. 無愛者</p><p>是最誠實的人</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>